Some one out there for everyone
by Fantasy sword
Summary: Life of the Blitzkrieng's after 2 years... Kai's girlfriend Ezabella wants them to meet a friend but who knew this person will only make the game to begin. Chapter 3 up!
1. chapter 1

FS: This fic is a bit new... I got this idea in a forum...

I specially thank Devi(Blue lightning of the night), Zafi (Ezabella) and Khushi(ChibiTala).. for discussing thos chappie.. hope you like it!

The topic idea is Devi's ;)...

Eza's little tips gave me some ideas.:D.

Khushi gave some ideas on the OC's character..

xxxxxx Cafe xxxxxx

Tala's POV

The sun is shining, the birds are singing, bees are buzzing, people are walking and talking and eating? Why the hell am I here!!!??? Oh yeah cause Ezabella wanted to meet her friend who newly joined.. But why am I HERE!!! Eh..who's that maid? Is it her? Eza looks calm… she is always calm outside..but when she's mad…*shudder*… She's coming here..

"May I take your orders?" That maid says with a smile… Hmm Eza looks normal..maybe the maid is not 'that' maid Awe man!! I wanna go prank someone.. *sighs*...At least Bryan is also stuck with me… *snigger*..

"Are you alright Tala?" Eza asks me..eh…Eza, Kai, Bryan and the maid is looking at me like I'm gone nuts… Damn it! I was got here against my will!!! How should I be OK???

xxxxxx Ezabella xxxxxx

Tala's been acting strange… first he shuddered in fear, then sighed and now sniggered?? Where is she?

SLAM*

What was that? ..*gasps*..

Normal POV

A door is opened harshly and a few men.. more like thugs with with a built up body enter.. Everyone looks in shock and fear.. except a few... *cough* Tala, Kai and Bryan *cough*.

"No one will move! All the people move to this corner and the workers here" Yells one who looks like the boss.

Though the Kai, Tala and Bryan can deal with this Eza's warning glare doesnt let them cause those thugs were having guns.

After five minutes four of the thugs were making sure their hostages didnt do anything tricky while the boss and two of them pushed the maids to the kitchen.

xxxxxx Kai's POV xxxxxx

This is not good.. I seriously dont like the looks those men are giving to those girls.. wait a minute.. is at guy leering at my Eza? *cletches his fists*..

"Kai.. dont do anything" Huh.. Eza.. I guess she understood whats wrong.. but still..."Hn"... Thats all I can say!?

SLAM!!! CRASH!!!*...*Inserts screams of girls*...

WHAT THE!!??

OOOOOOOOOOOO

FS: Thats all for now... sighs.. I am really gonna be slow from here on.. well I have always been slow..

Please review!!!


	2. chapter 2

FS: Thank you for the reviews! I am really sorry for the short chappie but in this fic it not quite possible for me to write any longer and because of college I can rarely update...

Kai: It really short..hm..

FS: HEY!!! What can I do if I have no time to write.. do the disclaimer..

Kai:...No...

FS: *pouts*...meanie!!!

Ray: Fantasy sword does not own beyblade..

FS: Thanks Ray! Your really nice!! Now with the fic!

Some Thug's POV

All we wanted was to have fun with these maid chicks! The boss said the girls here was cute... must agree with that.. but what about thi..this DEMON!!!???

.*CRASH*.

"Oww..."..One goes down... poor Billy.. WHATS UP WITH THIS MAID!!!???

"Go get her!" What!? Me!!! Oh.. boy.. I cant even move.."Bu..but boss.. sh-"

I couldnt even complete my sentence because he pushed me to where she was..and he yelled "GET GOING"... Oh boy... if I dont fight the boss wont spare me.. but if I do fight this girl wont spare me... how can this puny girl defeat our big Billy in the first place!?..Wait a minute.. where did she go?

Normal POV

In a blur the maid comes right behind the other thug, pulling him into a headlock she begins to choke him, in a low dangerous tone she says "You got a lot of nerve coming here..keeping our customers hostage.. and trying to mess with one of us..."

Head maid's POV

"My..my isnt she lively..." My remark made all the maid nearby snap their head at me.. My maid Minerva is in a corner... drooping... and mumbles something like.."I shouldnt have held her specs when she gave it to me. I didnt know she will go all berserk..." Hmm specs? So she is different character without them... my.. my.. This cafe has a lot of girls with unique personalities... All the maids look creeped out here...

"GO! Show'em!" *sweatdrops* ...maybe not all.. Helen seems to enjoy this..

Oh my! That guy looks so purple! I dont want my new lively maid to go to jail! "Dear.. let that poor thing go... your making Minerva scared"...all look at me like I grew another head... Hmm maybe my statement was incorrect?

Normal POV

The maid lets go of the thug, who falls down and is unable to move.. The boss gets angry on the fact that his two men were defeated by a girl who was slim and shorter that them... He takes out his gun and points it at the maid.

"Well, your quite a chick.. to bad I am gonna kill you like- AAARRRGGHHH" He drops his gun and clutches his bloodied hand which is pierced by a small knife.. before he could do anything else, the maid kicks him in the..*ahem*..his jewels... the two thugs who were consious and was unable to move just winces at that.. And Helen begins to laugh clutching her stomach.

With the hostages

Due to the voices heared the thugs got distracted, seeking the chance Tala, Bryan and Kai take down all four of the thugs and the others in tje cafe runs away meanwhile Eza calls the police... When they here a scream and laughter they rush towards the kitchen and slams the door open...

Kai, Eza, Tala and Bryan: O.o!!???

In front of them is a messed up kitchen. Two thugs were laying on the floor groaning in pain. A maid in a black and white maid dress which reaches till her mid thighs and long black hair tied in two pony tails has her two purple orbs death glaring at the boss, who is howling in pain. All the other maids looks creep out except two..one who is looking like the head maid seems happy and another one was the one laughing..

After taking in the scene Eza composes herself in a minute and points her finger at the currently scary looking maid and tells whatever comes in her head "Guys.. this is my friend.. Kiara"

1...

2...

3...

"WHAT!!!???"

...TBC...

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kai: Still short...

FS: SHUT UP!!!

Kai: Whatever...

FS: Pease review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

FS: Thanks to all those who reviewed! As for the name Kiara.. I got this name from a movie named Akira..never seen the movie though ..I just jumbled the words.. Pretty much in a hurry since my exams will start a few weeks later so read and enjoy.. I hope you will like it... I'm a bit sleepy here...

00000

Thanks to the cafe's 'destruction' which Minerva sates.. Madam Liz has decided to close it for three days so all the maids have been granted leave for that time...

Eza decided that they will go to the beach tomorrow and they all parted their ways... Tala and Bryan decided to make up for the time they had lost and Eza and Kai left for the mansion.

xxxIn a buildingxxx

In a room in an old building which looks like an office, there are two people one who looks frighted in a guards uniform and the other... a purple haired man wearing some weired goggles who looks furious..

.*SLAM*.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FAILED!?"

"But..Lord Boris..the.. thugs wanted to mess with the maids there beforw killing him"

"But how did he not ebd up killed!?"

"Some maid there beat them up... they said by that time Kai,Tala and Bryan dealt with the rest of them.."

"Leave"

"Ye..yes sir"

xxx Kai's mansionxxx

Eza was preparing things for tomorrow while Kai was on the bed thinking of what happened in the cafe...He glances towards her to see that she was a bit distracted.

.*Ezabella's POV*.

Was it a wrong choice for me to take them to the cafe? But if we werent there we couldnt have helped the hostages... How can some street thugs have guns... Could they have stole it? But it looked so familiar... but where-

..*feels something wrap around her waist*...

.*Normal POV*.

"Kai?" Eza askes slightly blushing..

"Your tensed" Kai states as he rests his head on her shoulder and glances at her face.."Whats wrong Eza?"..

Eza was able to turn eventhough Kai had his arms around her and she leans forward, her face covered by his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck..."I was wondering.. and a bit scared.."

Eza looks up and says "It was dangerous Kai! They could have shot you that time!"

"True but your friend gave quite a distraction"

"Kai! Kiara will not always be there for giving distractions!"

Kai just sighs... Eza is too sweet and caring but she worries a lot... Distracting her was a only option.. Chuckling he gives a peck on her lips and walks walks out of their room.

"Kai!"Yells a blushing Eza.

.*With Tala and Bryan*.

After stealing an ice cream truck, being chased by the police, crashing the truck to a tree, running away before the cops saw their face. Our two favourite Russians has finally reached Kai's mansion... After all the ruckus they had done they came in acting like nothing has happened and opened the door only to see Kai who is...correction.. who was talking in his phone.. The moment he saw them he cut the call. With his eyebrow teitching furiously he turns towards their direction and speaks..

"Why did you both steal an ice cream truck?"

Both thinks of a good reason and Bryan turns out to be the 'genius' to find one "Cause Eza wasted our time making us go to a cafe"

Kai stares at him blankly before stating "You were able to beat the crap of a guy over there.."

"Err... a girl beat up more of those guys than me?" That answer by Bryan only made Kai snort and say "You were jealous?" Which was more of a question than a statement. Bryan blinks and Tala bursts out laughing saying.. "Bryan! Jealous? Of a *laughs* girl!? Hell must havr frozen!" Bryan totally infuriated yells out "Shut up virgin ice prick!"

.*K.O. Blow*.

Tala totally loses his temper at that insult and both of them quarrel hand in hand with a cloud of fists formed

.. Kai looks at his idiotic brother-like friends and without saying a word leaves.

.*5 minutes later*.

Their brawl has finnaly stopped and currently both are laying down on the floor arms and legs spread.. Eza finally finished packing and was coming down the stairs only to notice both of them sprawled on the ground...

"What are you doing?"

Tala and Bryan: Nothing...

Eza rolls her eyes and leaves them where they were and right after she finds the first aid kit she places it on the table and says "Clean your wounds you both looks like animals" before going to the kitchen to cook dinner.

Bryan sighs and gets up.. he pulls Tala by the arm and they both weakly moves and sits on the couch and begins to tend their wounds.. though this doesnt end their fight... only that it becomes an argument...with well Bryan starting..

"You stracth like a cat"

"You punch like a panda"

"Panda's can punch"

"No they are fat and slow and peace loving"

"F#$@ing h/! I'm not fat!"

"Check the mirror.."

"Shut up popcicle head!"

"As if I'll listlen to you bird-brain"

" Circus clown"

"If you want to see one check the mirror.."

Bryan not realizing it had glanced at the glass only to see his reflection which goes unnoticed by Tala and again he starts laughing uncontrollingly... Bryan blushes and yells "Shut up perverted snow man!" Tala yells a 'Hey!' but he cant stop himself from laughing... Furious, steam coming off his ears Bryan stand up and storms to his room. Tala realises what is going to happen and he rushes to his room. Before going in he finds Bryan pissed off, with a flame thrower in his hand. Freaked out Tala rushes in and slams the door shut and locks the door and back away from his door.

.*Tala's POV*.

.*BANG*.

"OPEN THE DOOR ICE FREAK!"

Open? Open!? When he is only going to kill me!?_£?;_¥*£(?*(*;/¥%/;\\}}•》¡《{}~_-

"I'll break your door popsicle brain!"

"Whats going on Bryan?"Yes! Kai! Please save Bryan from me! Then I will be good and wont do any mischief for a month!

"DONT INTERFERE!"

.*BANG* *BANG*.

The Gods above really hates me today! He will literally break that door! What to do? What to do!? WHAT TO DO!?

.*Light bulb turns on*.

AHA!

.*Normal POV*.

.*BANG*.

Bryan kicks open the door and he dashes in... he looks around but does not find Tala anywhere.. The ooen window dawns realization into Kai and Bryan.

"Did I scare him that much?"Bryan asks confusingly suprisingly calm all of a sudden... Kai looks at him top to down stating.."With a mad look, trying to nreak his door, threating him with a flame thrower in hand... yes.. yiu did"

"Oh...ok" With a blank expression he leaves Kai who is slightly dumbfounded...

.*With Tala*.

Tired from running Tala halts and finds himself in a park... it sits on a swing and begings to move it...

.*Sound of approaching footsteps*.

The sound of approaching footsteps makes him halt and being paranoid like the other Blitzkriengs, he forms into a fighting stance only to meet up with a familiar figure...

..Kiara.. She is wearing black leather jeans, black wedged heel boots, brown coat reached till her midthighs and black gloves... and she is carrying two bags containing grocery.

"Arent you Tala? Eza's friend?"

Tala stands normally and approaches her..He nods in approval and asks "What are you doing here?"

"Isnt it obvious? Why are you looking like crap?"

.*Tala's POV*.

How blunt "Thanks for the compliment.." I states.. She just rolls her eyez and says "Whatever... Arent you gonna go home?"

Home.. which Bryan still there.. I intend to live.. "Uhm no" I dont want to tell her the truth... "Its not safe with that injury" Wait is she worried for me?

.*Kiara's POV*.

"Aw..you worried for me?" He asks. I must have not taken this shortcut to home afterall...

.*Author's POV*.

Kiara turns and heads to the direction where she came from..

Tala: WAIT!

Kiara: *halts*..

Tala: Can I stay at your house?

Kiara: No.

Tala: *mumbles* That was quick.

Kiara: We just met and you think I will let you?

Tala: True.. but you can defend yourself! I'll sleep on the couch!

Kiara: Fine *sighs*..

Tala: Thanks Kairen!

Kiara: Its Kiara!

.*Kai's mansion*.

"You are an idiot"

"Tala ran away at night,injured and here you are sitting no-" *Ring*.. ...*Ring*..Eza picks up her phone and answers the call..

Eza:Hello?

Kiara:Its Kiara...

Eza: Hey there!

Kiara: Hi.. I wanted to say that your friend Ivanov will be staying at my house...

Eza: Huh?

Kiara: He said he doesnt want to come...

Eza: Err.. well..*glares at Bryan* I'll tell you why tomorrow..

Kiara: O..k..

Eza: Well meet you in the beach tomorrow at afternoon!.

Kiara: Hn..*cuts the call*..

Eza cuts the call and notices Kai and Bryan staring at her "He's at Kiara's house...".. Bryan slightly sighs in relief which goes unnoticed by Kai making him smirk and comment "You were worried for him werent you?" Bryan blushes in embarressment and Eza cooes... "Well.. uh.. arrghh" Throwing out some curses he storms towards his room and slams his dior shut.

Eza sighs a small smile playing in her lips and she says "His pride never lets him tell it right?"

"Thats Bryan"

Eza and Kai chuckles lightly and both cleans up the kitchen and goes to sleep.

000000

FS: I hope it was good.. it is the first time I wrote something... er romantic? hope it was good.. At this this chapter is big..:P..

Reviews please!


End file.
